64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Joey the Kangaroo
Joey the Kangaroo is a young kangaroo and the son of Janet and Elvis. Physical Appearance Joey is a red kangaroo, much like his mother and father. Personality In his first appearance, Joey was unable to jump by himself. Ribbit was able to give him a pair of boots, which helped him jump when he was small. Joey soon began to jump after trying out the boots. In later episodes, Joey is usually kind of curious, but usually a bit of naughty. His mother Janet is a bit protective of him. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Joey the Kangaroo (first appearance) * The Story of Wally the Wombat Season 2 * The Story of Phoebe the Koala * The Story of Alan the Aardvark (kangaroos mentioned only) * The Story of Joey's Camping Trip Season 3 * The Story of the Big Billabong Wave * The Story of the Play and Splash Pool * The Story of Joey's Sleepover * The Story of the Together Stones Season 4 * The Story of the Jimjameree Tree * The Story of the Boomerangball Game * The Story of the Last Buluru Berry (last appearance) Gallery Animation Theme 2.jpg|Joey on Janet in the original opening song. Ep 3 8.jpg Ep 3 9.jpg Ep 3 10.jpg Ep 3 11.jpg Ep 3 12.jpg Ep 3 13.jpg Ep 3 16.jpg Ep 3 17.jpg Ep 3 18.jpg Ep 3 19.jpg Ep 3 21.jpg Ep 3 23.jpg Ep 3 24.jpg Ep 3 25.jpg Ep 3 26.jpg Ep 3 28.jpg Ep 3 30.jpg Ep 3 32.jpg Ep 3 34.jpg Ep 3 35.jpg Ep 3 37.jpg Ep 3 38.jpg Ep 3 43.jpg Ep 3 44.jpg Ep 3 50.jpg Ep 3 59.jpg Joey Jumps With Boots.jpg|Joey jumps with his boots Ep 3 60.jpg Ep 3 62.jpg Ep 3 64.jpg Ep 3 65.jpg Ep 3 66.jpg Ep 3 68.jpg Ep 19 15.jpg Ep 19 18.jpg Ep 19 19.jpg Ep 19 22.jpg Ep 19 24.jpg Ep 19 27.jpg Ep 19 29.jpg Ep 19 30.jpg Ep 19 32.jpg Ep 19 44.jpg Ep 19 45.jpg Ep 19 48.jpg Ep 19 51.jpg Ep 19 53.jpg Ep 19 57.jpg Ep 19 59.jpg Ep 19 61.jpg Ep 19 62.jpg Ep 19 66.jpg Ep 19 69.jpg Ep 19 70.jpg Ep 19 71.jpg Ep 19 73.jpg Ep 19 77.jpg Ep 19 78.jpg Ep 29 7.jpg Ep 29 8.jpg Ep 29 11.jpg Ep 29 15.jpg Ep 29 19.jpg Ep 29 28.jpg Ep 29 29.jpg Ep 29 30.jpg Ep 29 32.jpg Ep 29 34.jpg Ep 29 35.jpg Ep 29 37.jpg Ep 29 40.jpg Ep 29 42.jpg Ep 29 47.jpg Ep 29 48.jpg Ep 29 49.jpg Ep 29 51.jpg Ep 29 52.jpg Ep 29 53.jpg Ep 29 54.jpg Ep 29 67.jpg Ep 29 71.jpg Ep 29 73.jpg Ep 29 74.jpg Ep 81 7.jpg Books Joey Book Cover.jpg|Book cover of Joey the Kangaroo. Trivia * The name "Joey" is a synonym to a baby marsupial, which is also a baby kangaroo. * He is friends with Jimmy and Phoebe. * His first favourite food is soup with eucalyptus as an ingredient. This shares the same traits with Phoebe. Both, he and Phoebe are friends with Mr. Platypus who like eucalyptus. * His second favourite food is also Buluru Berries. * As stated above, Joey is based on a red kangaroo. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Australia Category:Mammals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Marsupials